Five Short Tales
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Had this for a while, finally found it so putting it up to have something up, enjoy and all the stories are first person, rating will change and its all total written, but going to put up the rest when I feel I should also the title explains it all, now enjoy... or not, your choice not mine.
1. Belize

**Five Short Tales**

**By**

**Flaky2.0**

**(Belize first person view)**

I was having one of the most unusual days I normally never have, I was pretty sure I was awake, but there was something off, something I just couldn't understand that made this seem like it wasn't real.

"Belize hey, man we need to jump out, the helicopter is about to blow." I look over at my friend he's a grass green otter with a sky blue fedora, every time if people just stare at him they get a feeling like they are in a field on a calm slightly breezy day, but I just looked at him like 'I know do you think I can't see that?' but I just said back to him, "Yeah I know, but we can't just jump yet." I look out the side of the helicopter as it was fairly high still to get a map view of our potential landing location.

After I got a quick glance of it I grab the chute and strap it on and got ready to jump, "Okay I had a quick surveillance, follow me exactly and we should hit a landing point close enough to a hide out." I looked at him he nodded and quickly strapped up his chute.

I look back out the helicopter and started to rhythmically time out the time of which to jump, and the wind speed so we don't get too off distance, we were both pretty damn good at sky diving, but we always knew there was a chance that the chute may open late, or the potential someone has cut it. I got the dark thought of someone cutting it, because I packed these chutes myself, I knew everything worked and nothing could go wrong, could it?

I look at my friend again and nodded then I told him "okay when I start counting wait until I get to five then you start counting down exactly like I had then jump got it?" I stopped and waited just as a whistling sound went right past the helicopter. I jumped back worried it was coming at me, but knew if I didn't get the count down and jump me and my friend would miss the landing and land somewhere closer, to the base… or further away.

I started to count down, when I got to five I heard my friend count down just like I had, I jumped when I got to zero and dove straight down for a couple seconds then I transitioned my weight to a normal free fall then I pulled the cord, the chute didn't open, I didn't panic at first, but I knew I was down to one cord left, the emergency cord, and I would be screwed if it didn't work.

I had my eyes closed while I was holding it, I pulled it and the chute popped out of the pack and I sighed in relief as I saw the ground a still fair distance away, the wind wasn't that heavy near the floor so I was going to make a great landing in a patch of open field, not too wise when you are in a warzone, but lowers the potential of being captured by enemies hanging in a tree.

After a few seconds I quickly look up behind me and see my friend was still falling I was saying to my self "Pull the cord, work you stupid piece of crap chutes." I sighed in relief and started to focus on my landing in the open field. I scan the area to make sure there were no enemies around; there was no sign of any. I smile and just before hitting the ground I unclipped the strap and tucked and rolled to get out from under the chute.

I look up and see my friend coming in and I quickly hide behind a tree just in case someone seen the landing, I pulled out a standard M1911 and got ready to protect my self if needed, once I secured most the area I waited for my friend to land, when he landed he didn't unclip the chute and landed on the ground and the chute fell on top of him.

I run over to him, "Louis what the hell, are you okay?" suddenly six people got up from the pushes and started to unload their ammo at me and Louis, I dodged as many as I could before one hit me in the head knocking me back to the ground. Suddenly there was a loud announcement voice "Blue team wins." I get up and dust myself off. "Damn it not again."

I lift up the chute and saw Louis laughing his butt off, "What, you need to learn to defend for yourself in war, man." I laughed, and then shrugged, "Whatever dude, it's not my fault my personality cares for people. I mean really I'm partially a psychotic jerk, but people love me for it and I can't dispose of the people that like me for me." I then pulled him up.

"Well up for this again next week?" I looked at the six that were standing as the Blue team and everyone nodded. "Sweet, next time make it fair, one on seven, you made it unfair putting me with my best friend." They all shrugged.

A skunk stepped forward she was a dark blue with a white skunk stripe from her head to tail, wearing a car freshener and a pink Petunia on her head. "Sure Belize, it's a lot more fun when you are more focused on the game then helping others." "Great game on then next week."


	2. Rose

**(Rose)**

I was sitting in my bed looking around, bored as hell, I didn't really know what the term meant, I mean I read the bible hell isn't boring, there's always some kinds of screams, many of fright, but a lot more of agony and pain. I get up and walk over to my dresser with a mirror. I sat in front of it examining my eyes and the stripe around my waist.

"Yeah I can see the resemblance of big brother Belize, but something is just not right." I look all around, the mask is colored a darker blue then my fur the tip of my ears are pink, which I didn't completely understand, I mean I had seen my mom and dad, neither of them had pink ears.

I sighed and then started to make my way to the closet, I hear something moving inside, I stopped and froze, I grabbed a flashlight and shone the light into the little slits of panels that ventilate the closet doors, well according to what my big brother told me, I see nothing in there that wasn't already in there. I slowly open the door and suddenly the noises stop.

I open the door wide and it was empty, except for my doll house, and dolls I play with a lot, but had to stop for a while because big brother thinks they are too dangerous since I am still a little young. I think he is just paranoid; I grab the dolls and started to pull them out into my room. I started playing with them again.

I grab the male figure and lowered my voice to imitate a male voice, "Hey honey, I am back from work." Then I change my voice from my normal into a different female tone of voice "Oh hey dear, dinners in the fridge, I am sorry, but I have to go and get some groceries. I will be back soon." I then grab the 2013 red Corvette and put the female doll in the driver seat and started to drive off.

I then pushed the vehicle and it stopped a little further away I then grabbed the male doll and lowered my voice. "Ah she's finally gone now I can have my fun party." I look around shocked I wasn't going to say that, but that's what came out. I drop the doll and quickly leave the room, I didn't feel like I was safe in the room, I went to big brother's room and saw he was sitting at his computer desk writing up a comic strip he is going to post soon.

"Hey big brother." Belize turns to me, "Hey Rose, what's the matter?" I sighed and then went over to him, "Well remember when you said I was still too young to play with dolls?" Belize eyed me a little suspiciously, I just broke down. "Well I pulled out the doll house from my closet and, and I don't know I just don't feel safe in my room."

Belize then froze and was staring at me, "Big brother, what is it?" Belize slowly got up and walked over to his closet and opened the door, it was the exact same doll house and exact same dolls where I pulled them out in my room. "Are you talking about these?" I looked at him confused "Ye-yes." Belize grabbed a bottle with what looked like a cross on it, and then grabbed a robe.

He quickly put everything on and I was a little scared how he looked, I don't know what it was, but it certainly scared me. He then slowly walked over to me and threw the contents of the bottle on me, nothing happened. "What was that for big brother?" Belize sighed, "Okay good, the influence hasn't seeped to you." Belize then went out of his room and shut the door with me in there he then placed an in-table in front of the door.

"Big brother, what's going on?" He didn't respond the next thing I know is I hear him yelling down the hall and the house started to shake, then there was loud growling and scratching sounds, I finally managed to open the door and saw my door wide open and there were bright lights flashing in there, I get over to the door and I see everything flying around in circles, but I did not see my big brother.

I take one step in the room then everything went back to where they were before I found the doll house, everything felt much more relaxing, I sat and smiled, I had no idea why I was smiling, but I was smiling, then I walked over to the mirror, and looked into it, I saw my reflection and everything was still the same, then I hear scratching in my closet, I walk over to the closet and open it there was nothing in there, I sigh and was about to close the closet door when I saw in the mirror, big brother was bound and gagged in the closet, but I only could see him in the mirror.

I just sigh and turn to the mirror winked at the mirror and closed the closet door on my brother's face before I go and sit next to the mirror and then high five my reflection and walked into big brothers room and started to play with the dolls the rest of the day.


	3. Kayser

**(Kayser)**

I look at the body that was sitting in front of me, I pick up a scalpel and slowly started to cut along the lines that I drew on the flesh, the patient doesn't feel a thing, I smile as I finally finished, I put a fairly large mass of cell tissue in a Petri-dish and then I sew up the hole I cut. After a few hours the patient finally opens his eyes.

"Ugh, what just happened?" I smile at him, "Ah Mr. Vedra, your awake, that is magnificent." I then pull out a secret classified memory erasing pen and put on shades, I then held it up to him. "This is the final test just look at the pretty light." Mr. Vedra looked at the light confused, I set the memory eraser and took off the glasses and put the pen away as fast as I possibly could.

"Well Mr. Vedra the operation was a success, you had a tumor that was growing on your scalp, but we managed to remove it for you, don't worry about the pay, its already covered. Have a great life Mr. Vedra." The patient gets up, "Oh thanks so much doctor." He gets up and walks out of the office, I quickly grab the Petri-dish and examine the mass of cells and have discovered that the mass of cells had the same properties of some of my patients in my insane asylum.

I look through all the profiles of known examples of people with the cell properties and noticed that, Mr. Vedra was a carrier of one of the symptoms it is a disease that people obtained that made them abnormal compared to the same people with the same problems, it makes people that are pyromaniacs smarter and more dangerous then any others, someone that has the cell properties with OCD, they can easily use their ability to kill and leave not a single strand of evidence, that a crime was committed.

There's still several cases of people missing that were never seen again and the last place they were seen were far to clean even for the standards of the location. I sigh and look at one particular case, a missing female squirrel from Wisconsin last seen at a gent's club, where people are too buzzed to understand all the things that can be at the location, I was called in to investigate because I was one of their investigators and not one of the organizations scientists.

I look around, there was nothing there, it was like the place was just built and was opened for the very first time, even though it's been around for at the least of nine years, I just sit and stare at the newspaper reporting. After a while I put it back up and then I smile, "One of the cleanest get-a ways that anyone could come across." I then laugh as I open a hidden compartment and pulled out the tail of the missing squirrel and started to caress the silky smoothness, before I finally put it back and wait for the next patient the organization sends in.

**A/N Okay I just had to summerize this a bit, well actually just leave a review if you don't understand the story I will reply with the meaning for the people that don't get the plot even though it does have some holes, but whatever it kind of flows well, so there maybe crucial holes that would make more understandable, but I think theres enough to at least get it.**


	4. Miltera

**(Miltera)**

I watch as another 'patient' leaves Kayser's office, I sit and watch as the light blue squirrel makes his way out of the office. I so want to speak to him, but an incident when I was a younger wolf crushed my voice box and I can never speak again, no matter how hard I try. I write fast so I use that as a method for talking. I hold up my sign 'There is only seven more patients left for the day, but you do have a twenty minute break.' Kayser smiles at me as he grabs his black fedora and manacle.

"Ah wonderful, I know you have been working hard would you like to join me for a dinner?" I look at him and slightly blush, I was about to write my answer, but he grabbed my hand and started to pull me up from the chair. "Don't worry I know your answer in just your reaction." I just smiled at him.

We walk out of the office and make our way to a restaurant in Happy Tree Town, one that was owned by a local skunk many known was Petunia, we walked in I didn't get in fast enough and the door slammed on my tail I jumped and pulled it, but it was stuck in the door, I looked back at it and it was dripping a bit of blood, wasn't enough to tell how serious it was, the blood blended in with the tip of my tail far to well.

I make my way to the counter to order I knew what I wanted long before we got here so I grabbed my sign and held it to them, they wrote it down and taken the order, I make my way to the counter with Kayser. He sighs and looks at me. "Hey Miltera, you know I been thinking." I smile and look hopeful to what he was about to say.

"I have been thinking for a while now, you do a lot of work for me, and I know its not normal procedure to do co-workers date type thing, because they rather have us focused on work, and you know how dangerous the work I do is." I look at him confused and then I started to think, 'Oh no.' I was about to cry, but he held my head and gave me a kiss.

I stopped crying and just sat and enjoyed the moment, after he finally pulled away from the kiss, I could see he was crying too, "So it really breaks my heart to say this, but you're fired." I sighed and looked disappointed I was about to burst into tears out of the restaurant, I got to the door and I heard him yell "Miltera, wait.", but I ignored it and continued running I stopped and tried to regain my breathing. Suddenly there was a car horn and headlights heading right towards me, I froze there slightly disorientated, then I felt something shove me.

I rolled a couple times on the side walk I slowly get up and regained my composure and I saw a blood pool where I was standing, and a trail of blood following the direction where the car was going. I quickly follow it and found Kayser laying unconscious on the ground, I picked him up and hugged him, crying. He started to regain consciousness and pulled out the pink slip saying I was fired, but he also had a location on it, saying 'meet me here.'

I put the note up and helped Kayser into the car that ran him over, we then got him to the hospital, I then sigh as they said he was in critical condition and there was little chance of him making it out alive. I felt bad I left the hospital and started making my way home, until I realized that I had the address to look at, I went to where the address was and opened the door, it scared me at first because it was booby trapped, and I thought it was going to do something, I ducked down and stayed there.

After a little bit of time go by I looked around I'm still in one piece and there's nothing that was deadly that was around it, I sighed smiled and got up then suddenly a jack in the box started to play and when it sprung out it had a diamond ring on its nose and a sticky note to it saying 'Miltera, will you marry me.' I quickly went to the jack in the box grabbed the ring and note and quickly made my way back to the hospital.

I get there with the signs of what I would say already made I get there and I held up the sign, 'Can I see Kayser?' I saw it was a pink chipmunk in behind the counter many of the citizens called Giggles. She looks at me and then at the computer smiling, she then had a slight sad look on her face. "I am sorry Miss, but Kayser died over an hour ago." I felt my heart stop and fall into the pit of my stomach.

I fell to the ground I slowly got up after finally finish crying as I go to my house and lay down in my bed, I just stare up at the ceiling and just wonder why did I run like that and why did I suddenly get disorientated while I was in the road.


	5. Lammy

**(Lammy)**

I could not believe my eyes two guys fighting over me, I feel so special. I sit and smile as the two do friendly little competitions trying to figure out which one loves me more. I go inside my house and popped some popcorn, I then get a phone call I answer it. "Hello Lammy here." the voice didn't respond, suddenly there was just a disconnection tone. I look around confused at first.

I then finished popping the pop corn and went outside, to continue watching the show I sit in a chair and watch the dark blue raccoon with a black stripe down his bank and white gloves, and the gray wolf with a black and red plaid jacket and a straw hat, asking each other questions about me and trying to figure out which one knew me better.

"Lammy's first crush?" the raccoon said, the wolf responded, "Depends before or after she moved to town? If it's before, then tha is easy, Jeff Brognan, if in town, me before she met ya." I was laughing a bit, I am shocked he knew about Jeff, but then again I have told them a lot. I then start to worry a little because sooner or later they are going to ask an embarrassing question, or worse a question I know I didn't give them an answer to, but they somehow got correct.

I hear the phone again so I go inside, and answer it again this time I just said "Hello" again nothing, except this time there was deep breathing, I hung up the phone and started to walk back outside, but the phone rang again. I picked it up this time I didn't say anything.

"You stupid bitch, you should have never hung up on me, now I am coming to kill you." I hung up the phone again and I run outside, "Belize, Boony there's some sick jerk on the phone saying he's coming to kill me." I sat there and saw Belize and Boony leaning on each other like they were huddling, the next thing I know they fell over to the ground, I quickly run over to them and they were both gutted and their internals were mixed up on the ground in a pool of their blood.

I screamed and quickly ran to the house, I entered and locked the door, I then ran around the house locking all the windows and barricading most of all the doors, I then remember Belize's little sister was here today and I ran to her room, I opened the door she was sitting there in a circle she painted on the floor, that was a pentacle. I just sat there and froze as she turned her head to me and smiled.

"Hello, dear Lammy, it is so nice to see you in person, now why did you hang up on me?" I know the voice wasn't Rose's, and it was the voice from the phone. I just sat and stared trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Suddenly Rose jumped up grabbed me and threw me against the wall, my lower back hit the wall first then the vertebrae of my back started to individually hit the wall in a straight line from L12 all the way to C1 then my head hit the wall.

I fell to the ground I looked at the pentacle again and then I saw Mr. Pickles sitting in the diagram, but he didn't have a face or his accessories, it was just a normal pickle. I look at Rose, "Mr. Pickles is that you." Rose just smiled at me, "Oh so now you recognize me, so sad it is too late." I screamed as loud as I could, but there was no one around that could hear me scream.

END


End file.
